The Precious
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Sasuke terjebak oleh dua pilihan yang sulit untuknya. Bagaikan pedang bermata dua yang siap melukainya kapanpun. pilihan harus segera dibuatnya atau dia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya. A Sasunaru fanfic. Yaoi, Shounen-ai, BL.


**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Always SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warn! Yaoi, M-preg, OOC, Cerita gaje, Penulisan Amburadul, DDL**

 **^Segala kritik, saran dan flame diterima dengan senang hati asalkan itu yang bermanfaat, oke?^**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **Saya sudah memperingatkan anda, jika masih nekat membaca tanggung akibatnya sendiri (.^)**

 **Happy Reading Minna-san (^_^)V**

 **.**

 **PRECIOUS**

 **.**

 **By ~Araelf Mizuchi Malter~**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang hari yang indah dengan matahari yang bersinar hangat, angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat udara disekitar menjadai sangat sejuk serta nyanyian burung-burung yang terdengar merdu bagi siapapun yang menderangarnya. Sungguh hari yang sangat tepat untuk bersantai dan menikmati hidup bukan?

Ups..Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku pada suasana sebuah rumah dipinggiran desa, tepatnya didistrik Uchiha. Sang pemilik rumah, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pantat ayam dan mata onyx yang menatap tajam sedang terduduk diruang tamu rumahnya dengan aura hitam yang mencekam siap menghancurkan apapun yang ada disekitarnya dengan mudah. Sama seperti dia yang menghancurhan hati seluruh gadis Konoha dalam sekejap -_-

Menyeramkan.

Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana dirumah itu. Siapapun yang berada didekatnya pasti tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk lari dari sana dan bersembunyi untuk menyelamatkan diri. Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Kapten divisi ANBU yang terkenal dengan kehebatan dan kekejamannya.

Tapi sepertiya itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang pemuda berambut orange yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan kudua tangan didepan dada. Mata sapphire itu menatap onyx hitam Sasuke dengan nyalang, berharap bisa membunuh orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan matanya. Yah kalaupun itu bisa pasti Uchiha dengan muka teflon dihadapannya pasti sudah terkapar tak berdaya dengan mata yang berlubang dan mulut yang mengeluarkan busa. Hahaha! Oke abaikan tawa yang terakhir -_-

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berada dalam keadaan ini. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mau bersuara. Aura disekitar mereka benar-benar menakutkan, bahkan sanggup membuat Ero-senin yang sedang mengintip para bidadari disurga sana menjadi merinding.

Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke mulai menghilangkan aura hitamnya. Lebih baik mengalah daripada terus seperti ini, pikirnya. Kalaupun tetap bertahan, Sasuke tahu dia tidak akan pernah menang melawan pemuda manis dihadapannya.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Dobe?" Ucap Sasuke pada orang yang dipanggilnya Dobe –yang sebenarnya bernama Naruto–.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan,Teme." Bibir pink itu berkata dengan kesal.

"Tapi kenapa harus itu?" Ucapan yang biasanya dingin itu sekarang terdengar frustasi.

"Karna aku tidak menyukainya, aku membencinya."

"Kenapa kau sangat membencinya." Sasuke mencoba berbicara selembut yang dia bisa, mencoba menekan amarahnya kuat-kuat.

"Karna aku membencinya. Apa itu belum cukup?" mata indah itu menatapnya semakin tajam,Neuto mempoutkan bibirnya –kebiasaannya ketika sedang kesal–.

 **TWICTH**

Tangan seputih porselen itu bergerak perlahan guna memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit. Perempatan jalan mulai muncul dikeningnya. Ini sungguh merepotkan, pikirnya yang meniru perkataan salah satu temannya yang pemalas.

'Cih, Usurantonkachi.' Batinnya kesal yang tentu saja ditujukan untuk Naruto. Sasuke tidak mungkin mengatakannya secara langsung atau hidupnya akan berakhir sekarang juga ditangan pria yang menjabat sebagai Hokage sekaligus kekasihnya ini.

Kalau soal jutsu Naruto memang bisa dikatakan sedikit lebih hebat darinya –hanya SEDIKIT, camkan itu–, tapi Sasuke juga bisa jauh lebih hebat dalam beberapa hal dari Naruto, ranjang misalnya. Memikirkan pemikiran itu membuat seringainya terkembang didalam hati. Ya hanya didalam hati. Ingat, dia masih belum mau mati muda dan meninggalkan Naruto-nya sendirian menjadi janda –atau duda? Ah, apapunlah itu–.

Huft! Ini benar-benar harus diselesasikan segera karna ini menyangkut hal yang berharga untuknya atau masa depannya akan hancur berkeping-keping menjadi abu dan kemudian tertiup oleh angin kesengsaran. – Ck,, Lebaynya dirimu Sasu-Teme-Pantat-Ayam -_-

Sasuke menari tangan mungil yang terbalut kuli tan itu dengan lembut, membawa sang empunya agar duduk dipangkuannya. Walaupun awalnya sedikit mendapatkan pemberontakkan dari sang kekasih tapi itu bisa ditangani dengan mudah oleh Sasuke, terbukti dengan Naruto yang sudah mulai menyamankan diri dalam pangkuannya masih dengan menggerutu pelan.

Tangan kirinya melingkar dengan indah dipinggang pria manis itu sedangkan tangannya mengelus kepala dengn rambut pirang yang sedang bersandar dibahunya. Mencoba membujuk sang Dobe lewat sentuhannya.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke pelan yang hanya dibalas gumaman si Pirang.

"Kau serius menyuruhku melakukannya?.. Maksudku, kau tahu aku takkan bisa melakukannya, Dobe." Sambung Sasuke cepat saat melihat mata sapphire itu menatatp tajam kearahnya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karna aku sangat membutuhkannya, itu sangat berharga untukku." Mata sekelam malam itu menatap mata biru itu dengan dalam, mencoba meyakinkan sang uke bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Jadi, kau lebih menyayanginya daripada aku? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kau ingin membuang ku dan lebih memilihnya, begitu?" Mata indah itu mulai berkaca-kaca melihat sang kekasih. Sedangkan yang dipandang mulai merasa gelisah dan khawatir.

'Oh tidak, jangan lagi Kami-sama.' Batin Sasuke nelangsa.

Dengan cepat dibawanya tubuh yang bergetar pelan itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya, diusapnya punggung sempit itu untuk dengan lembut, sesekali diciuminya rambut pirang itu.

"Ssstt,, Dobe jangan menangis. Kau tahu itu semua tidak benar. Aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun, dan siapa yang mengatakan aku tidak mencintaimu? Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dulu, sekarang dan selamanya. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir yang seperti itu lagi, hm?" ucapan menenangkan –kalau tidak mau disebut gombalan– itu mengalun lembut dari bibir yang biasanya selalu mengucapkan kata-kata dingin itu.

Oke! Ada yang sadar? Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang dikeluarkan oleh Uchiha satu ini. Biasanya dia hanya akan mengeluarkan kata-kata dingin dan "hn" andalannya. Hahaha Naruto memang punya kekuatan yang hebat hingga bisa menghancurkan tembok es ini.

"Dobe?"

"….."

"….."

"hiks.. kau jahat.. hiks, Teme. Hiks.. Kau tahu,, hiks,, bukan aku yang memintanya,, hiks,, tapi baby kita. Tapi kau tetap,, hikss,, tidak mau melakukannya. Kau,, hikss,, huwaaaaaa aku membencimu, Teme brengsek."

 **JLEEB!**

Sasuke mematung, tangannya semakin mendekap Naruto erat. Tak diperdulikannya dadanya yang terasa lumayan sakit akibat pukulan Naruto didadanya, tatapan matanya menerawang jauh. 'Naruto benar. Kenapa aku begitu jahat? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menuruti permintaan Naruto dan bayi kami yang sedang dikandungnya? Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya menangis hanya untuk… TOMAT? Hanya tomat, Sasuke.' Pikirnya

Ini benar-benar pilihan yang sulit untuknya. Naruto dan tomat adalah dua hal yang sangat berarti untuk hidupnya. Bagaikan pedang bermata dua, jika dia menyentuh salah satu mata pedang itu maka dialah yang akan terluka, begitu pula jika Sasuke memilih Naruto maka dia akan kehilangan semua tomat berharganya, tapi jika dia memilih tomat mata dia akan membuat naruto sedih atau yang paling parah –Sasuke berharap ini tak akan pernah terjadi– Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya bersama bayi mereka bahkan sebelum Sasuke dapat melihat calon anaknya itu. Oh, itu akan menjadi hal yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Lebih baik kehiilangan tomat dari pada kehilangan Naruto, pikirnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya kuat –mencoba menguatkan diri–, dengan lembut didorongnya bahu Naruto agar menghadapnya. Kepala pirang itu menunduk dengan isakan yang masih terdengar pelan. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi chubby itu membuat kedua mata beda warna itu bertemu.

Siang bertemu malam.

Sapphire menatap onyx itu dengan berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke menghapus aliran sungai yang terbentuk oleh mata biru itu dengan ibu jarinya. Mencium bibir kemerahan yang bergetar itu dengan lembut, sesekali melumatnya untuk menenangkan pujaan hatinya. Setelah dirasa tubuh dipelukannya mulai tenang, Sasukepun melepaskan ciumannya

"Gomen ne, Naruto. Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis. Aku akan melakukannya. Sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan membuang semua tomat yang ada dirumah ini dan aku juga akan membakar persediaan tomat dikebun." Senyum tulus disunggingkan Uchiha muda untuk sang istri –suami– tercinta.

Sedangkan Naruto menatapnya dengan bola sapphire yang membelalak tak percaya sebelum akhirnya tergantikan oleh cengiran khasnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang Uchiha.

"Yeeey,, sankyu Sasuke. Aku menyayangimu, ah baby juga menyayangimu. Kami menyayngimu. Aishiteru." Kecupan singkat dibibir dilayangkan oleh Naruto, kemudian dipeluknya tubuh tegap itu untuk dengat erat.

Yang menjadi objek pelukannya juga ikut membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat sambil tersenyum tipis, antara senang dan miris. Senang karena Dobenya tidak menangis lagi dan miris karna setelah ini dia tidak akan bisa memakan tomat kesayangannya lagi.

Ckck, malangnya nasibmu Uchiha, tidak bisa makan tomat sepuasmu lagi. Itulah resiko menjadi suami yang istrinya sedang ngidam. Jangan hanya pintar membuat(?) baby, tapi kau juga harus bertanggung jawab dengan menuruti keinginannya, dan sialnya anakmu ini menginginkan kau menghancurkan semua tomat kesukaanmu. Selamat menderita Teme #Lambai2Tangan

'Tomatkuu~.'

 **~OWARI~**

 **A/N** :Dan berakhir dengan gajenyaaaa XD

Akhirnya nih ff ajaib bin aneh kelar juga setelah melalui banyak rintangan, badai topan dan tsunami #plakk

Ff ini muncul karna kepikiran tentang Naru yang selalu aja sengsara karna si Teme.. sekali" bikin si teme menderita ngga masalah kan? ;) dan akhirnya terciptalah ff ajaib ini.

Sasuke OOC? Emang sengaja XD abisnya tuh muka datar mulu sih :v

Soal TYPO yang bertebaran mohon dimaklumi. Hidup saya ngga akan jauh" dari yang namanya TYPO XD

Seperti yang saya bilang diatas, kritik dan saran siap diterima (^_^)

 **~OMAKE~**

Matahari bersinar jingga diufuk barat menandakan bahwa hari sudah petang. Seorang pria dengan jubah hitamnya sedang berdiri dihamparan tanah yang dipenuhi dengan tomat.

Pria berama Sasuke itu memandang kedepan dengan tatapan paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada. Dikedua tangannya terdapat dua botol racun.

Eits~.. jangan berpikir bahwa dia akan bunuh diri, dia tidak akan pernah melakukannya karna bunuh diri tidak ada dalam kamus Uchiha. Dia masih ingin hidup bahagia dengan Dobenya tercinta dan menantikan kelahiran bayi mereka.

Racun-racun itu akan digunakan untuk meracuni semua tomat yang ada disini agar layu dan kemudian mati. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja membakar semuanya dengan Ameterasu sesuai dengan rencna awalnya. Tapi dia tidak sanggup melakukannya karna dengan membakar tomat kesayangannya itu sama saja dengan membakar separuh jiwanya.

Jadi disinilah dia sekarang, menuangkan cairan didalam botol itu diatas tanaman tomatnya satu per satu sambil menahan tangis, walaupun tetap saja air mata itu jatuh dengan perlahan dipipinya.

Ini masih awalnya saja Sasuke, penderitaan yang lain sudah siap menunggumu.

^^ **RnR Please ^^**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **27-7-2015**


End file.
